User blog:SetRobOff/All Four One, One Four All: Chapter Nineteen
Chapter eighteen, for those who missed it. http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SetRobOff/All_Four_One,_One_Four_All:_Chapter_Eighteen By fall, Miles and Winston were already miles away at their respective universities. Much like Zoe, Shay and Maya did with their boyfriends, Frankie followed suit by eliminating all contact with Winston and everyone else on the outside world. No visits, phone calls, letters or commisary money were accepted by the four girls, for reasons no one would ever fathom or understand but them. By their fifth month in prison, the girls were fully aware of the drug operation taking place in their housing unit and their rivalry with Zilla's gang only continued to grow. Fearing that it would result in a fatality sooner or later, Frankie arranged a meeting with Maya, Zoe and Shay to discuss the matters and come up with a plan to protect themselves. Sitting at a table in the receation room, the four girls plus one of Shay's girlfriends, Ebony, were playing one of their favorite card games, "Oh, Hell". They purposely talked loudly and laughed as if they were all simply having a ball, so that Zilla and any of her friends would be disinterested in their conversation. EBONY: This shit is fun! I've never heard of this card game until today. Maybe next time I'll win. ZOE: No, honey. It's going to take a while for you to get there. We rule ''this shit. MAYA: Grace was the true master of this game though. FRANKIE: Right?! She used to kick all of our asses....''flawlessly. The girls stalled for a bit longer and then on cue, Shay knew exactly what to say. SHAY: Bae? EBONY: Yes? SHAY: Me and the girls have to discuss some shit, so... EBONY:(immediately gets the hint) Sure, boo. I'll let ya'll talk. I gotta pee any way. Of all of Shay's female love interests in the prison, Ebony Sherman was by far her favorite, the most loyal and the most trustworthy. Roughly four years older than Shay and her friends, twenty-three year old Ebony was serving an even longer sentence than them. Coming from a poor background in Windsor, Ontario, bordering Detroit, Michigan, Ebony was convicted of manslaughter after she killed her daughter's father; she simply snapped after suffering years of physical abuse at his hands. Both being new to same-sex romance, Ebony and Shay shared a very passionate connection. For Ebony, Shay was the first lover to ever treat her with respect and for Shay, Ebony brought a beautiful light back into her dark, incarcerated world that she hasn't felt since the last time she was in the arms of her first true love, Tiny Bell. With her 5'1 height, curvy figure and glowing, velvety black skin tone, Ebony was a true fox in her own right. SHAY: Alright. See you later. EBONY:(nods) Okay. Leaning towards each other, Shay and Ebony shared a quick, soft kiss on the lips before the latter stood up and left the table. As she was walking away, Shay playfully slapped Ebony on her wide, voluptuous buttocks. MAYA:(teasingly) Get a room! SHAY:(shrugs) That's what we got a cell for. Frankie, Zoe and Maya giggled. Shay chuckled along with them and then looked around to make sure that no one else was paying the four of them any mind. SHAY: Alright. Let's get down to business. And let's try to make this shit quick because I got a haircut appointment in an hour. ZOE: Okay, Poussey. SHAY:(rolls her eyes) Cut it out. I do not look like Poussey. MAYA:(chuckles) No, you really do! FRANKIE: Totally. Again, the four of them laughed as they briefly reminisced about the sleepovers they had in the past, watching the hit series "Orange Is The New Black" on NetFlixx into the wee hours of the night. After joking around for a couple of minutes more, they decided to get serious and to the point. FRANKIE: Okay, girls. Sooner or later, you know Zilla is coming for our asses, so let's do what we've been doing....keep our guards up at all times. SHAY: Sooner or later? (Shakes her head) Nah. It's more like soon. Real soon. ''Ebony told me earlier that she heard some rumors that Zilla had something planned before this week is over. Whether that's completely true or not, it doesn't matter. We can't afford to leave anything to chance. MAYA: So, what exactly are we going to do? SHAY:(calmly but firmly) We're going to take that bitch out. There's no other option. FRANKIE:(shrugs) You're right. It was official; a death warrant was issued and they had to follow through with it quite soon. They played their cards in silence for another couple of minutes, each girl silently pondering ways to make it happen. Suddenly, Zoe spoke up. ZOE: I have a great idea. MAYA: Do share. ZOE: Well, it's not so much ''how ''we're going to do it. Like you guys, I'm still trying to figure that part out. It's about ''who else ''is going down with her. FRANKIE: We don't have to wipe out ''all ''of Zilla's minions. We just have to slay the head and the body will follow, naturally. ZOE:(staring off into the distance) I'm not talking about her minions. SHAY: Then what are you talking about? Before Zoe could answer, the other three girls caught on to what she was looking at and thus, what she was referring to. Eyes bulged in bewilderment, they saw that Officer Ortiz and Officer Yarwood had arrived four hours earlier than usual to put in overtime for their shift. They glanced back at Zoe, desperately hoping that she wasn't implying what they thought she was implying. MAYA:(Laughs nervously) Zoe, are you serious? (Shakes her head) No way. We cannot...(whispers) kill a C.O. Maya, Shay and Frankie studied Zoe's face for the slightest hint of humor but there was none. Zoe's eyes were deathly serious and stony; she wasn't even close to joking. SHAY:(Shakes her head) This bitch is snorting too much coke... ZOE:(sneers at Shay) At least my breath doesn't smell like menstrual cycles and discharge. SHAY:(making a face) For real? Zoe rolled her eyes and dismissed Shay with a wave of the hand. ZOE:(coldly) I love how you guys think this shit is funny. FRANKIE: Whoa, Zoe....sweetie, we all feel awful about what Ortiz does to you. None of us think it's funny. It kills us. But let's be rational. We're criminals, they're law enforcement''. Law enforcement who commits crimes every single day, definitely. But still, in the eyes of society, they unfortunately have way more credibility than we do. We can't kill law enforcement. ZOE:(snarls furiously) Yes. We. Can. FRANKIE: Zoe, listen... ZOE: No, you listen! I'm the one he fucking rapes all the time, Frankie, not you! Do you have any fucking idea how it feels when that disgusting piece of shit violates my body every night?! I hate it and I can't take it anymore! Frankie, Maya and Shay immediately grew sad as they silently listened to Zoe lament her woes and torment. Normally, Zoe refused to speak about it and the girls have gotten used to avoiding this heartbreaking topic. Now, seeing the pain in Zoe's face, everything from the paleness in her cheeks, the gauntness of her jawline and the slight shivers of her very underweight frame resulting from the agony of her suffering broke their hearts. ZOE:(sadly stares down) Sometimes....I want nothing more than to just put a blade to my wrist......and end everything. ''For a while, the coke was helping me deal with this better but even that doesn't help anymore. So great, I'm now a ''drug addict ''for no reason. Zoe bit down on her lips and continued talking as tears flowed. ZOE: I can't let my mother see me like this. Look what I've become. And Zig? (Sobbing) I guess it's a good thing that I pushed him away first because if he saw me now.....he'll never want me again. He'll never love me again. For Shay, that last sentence especially stabbed her deeply in the heart and she had to fight hard not to cry. Although she's found companionship with at least five other women in the prison and had a particularly special bond with Ebony, thinking about Tiny ''still ''hurt so badly. ZOE:(burying her hands into her face) It's hopeless. The four girls struggled to keep their crying down to avoid attracting an enemy's attention but the tears were nearly impossible to hide, especially for Zoe. Suddenly, Maya dried her own tears and pushed her chair over to be closer to Zoe. MAYA: Oh, Zoe... As Maya put her arm around Zoe, the latter leaned her head on Maya's shoulder. Frankie and Shay glanced at each other with teary eyes and sighed. Stroking Zoe's hair with her fingers for several seconds, Maya spoke up with a braveness in her voice. MAYA: She's right, girls. Fuck all of this. They all have to go. Maya Matlin, once known for being by far the sweetest and least confrontational of the quartet, stunned all of her friends with the quiet wrath of vengeance in her tone and the desire for carnage in her eyes. MAYA: And I think I have the perfect plan too. All alert and on point, everyone finally stopped crying and spent the rest of the hour formulating a plan. They didn't have much time, so the four of them made it a point to listen carefully. Very early the next morning, the first phase of their plan began when Shay headed down to the kitchen where she worked, bringing Ebony along for company. One perk of Shay's twisted "relationship" with Officer Yarwood was that she had the keys to open up and was free to roam this area as early as she wanted to without an escort or supervision from a guard. For this particular plan, this privilege would certainly come in handy. Once she opened up, she and Ebony made their way to the very back of the kitchen, in an area that was temporarily closed off for maintenance and repair purposes. Hands on her hips, Shay stared up at the large light bulbs that didn't work, and spoke quietly to herself, trying to find out where to start to kick the plan off. SHAY: I need something to stand on to reach that... Ebony crept up behind, wrapped her arms around Shay's waist and kissed her cheek. EBONY:(flirtatiously) What did you say? SHAY:(smiles) Bae, come on. Not now. I need to find something to stand on. Ebony respectfully backed away and suggested a table, to which Shay agreed was a good idea. Together, they carried a long but light table from the prep section and sat it down under the needed spot. SHAY: Okay, do me a favor. Get me a rolling pin, a broom, a dust pan and a....(thinks for a few seconds)...an apron! Then stand by the front to be on lookout. EBONY:(Nods) Got you. Once Ebony did what she was asked to do, Shay climbed on top of the table right away and went to work. She used the rolling pin to smash several light bulbs, tilting her face to the side to avoid the pieces of glass dropping down to the table and the floor. When she was done, she used the broom and dust pan to sweep up every scattered shard of glass that she could find. After that, Shay spread the apron out on the table, dumped the glass pieces on it from the dust pan, folded the apron up and began rolling and banging on it with the rolling pin. It took her several minutes to reduce the glass to crystallized, microscopic pieces. Satisfied with her work, Shay folded the apron back up, tied it and stashed it inside of an empty cabinet. SHAY: Ebony! Nobody's here yet? EBONY:(calls back from the front of the kitchen) Nope! SHAY: Alright, well come here! As Ebony hurried back to the rear to meet Shay, she knew what time it was when she saw the devilishly lustful grin on her face. Taking control, Shay shoved Ebony against the wall and commenced to make out aggressively. Shay's fingers slipped inside of Ebony's pants where she began fondling her, making her moan in pleasure. A little while later, all of the inmates arrived exactly on time to the cafeteria for breakfast. The other inmates who worked in the kitchen were all allies of Shay, Ebony, Zoe, Frankie and Maya, so they were immediately informed of the big plan and given specific directions concerning any minor positions they were assigned to. When the infamous Zilla arrived on the chow line, Maya, Frankie and Zoe stood a few people between them to keep an eye on their target without being obvious. Zilla and her minions rudely barked at other inmates in front of them to hurry up while receiving their food. There was a marked pot of oatmeal set aside specifically for Zilla. On cue, another one of Shay's lovers who worked in the kitchen, a red-haired, freckle-faced woman named Gale poured all of the crystallized glass from the apron into the oatmeal pot and stirred it slowly with a large spoon. Shay's eyes widened and she hissed in Gale's direction for her attention. Gale looked up and then walked over to Shay to see what she wanted. SHAY:(whispers) Oh my God....babe, what the hell? I said ''half. GALE:(chuckles awkwardly) Oops.... Less than a minute later, one of the servers, a middle-aged, Hispanic woman, handed Zilla her tray when it was her turn in line. ZILLA:(glares at the woman fiercely) You think you're pretty fucking sly, don't ya? Instantly nervous, Shay, Frankie, Zoe, Maya, Ebony, Gale and the woman who prepared Zilla's tray held their breath and froze up. ZILLA: You gave everyone else more oatmeal than you gave me. Give me some more! Exhaling with relief, the server nodded, apologized and served Zilla an extra large spoonful of oatmeal. Two minutes later, Zilla was eating her breakfast and chatting with her friends without a care in the world. Sitting from a distance at another table, Shay, Zoe, Maya and Frankie anxiously glanced several times at their victim. Zilla caught them staring at one point and sneered. ZILLA: What the fuck are you bitches looking at? Just as soon as she said that, she turned back around and continued eating. The wicked smile on Shay's face grew wider with every spoonful of the oatmeal Zilla shoveled into her mouth. Zilla skipped lunchtime that afternoon but by dinnertime, she was extremely ill and in excruciating pain. She asked a guard on duty if she could see a doctor to where she was immediately rushed once blood was seen trickling out of her nose and mouth. The crystallized glass caused a tremendous deal of internal bleeding of her esophagus and intestines. The tearing, slicing and rupturing caused irreversable damage and led to a slow, agonizing demise. That would be the last time that Zilla would walk, rule or wreak havoc in these prison walls; she was dead. Wasting no time, the quartet put Phase Two of the plan into effect by hurrying to Zilla's cell barely minutes after she passed away. Maya and Shay stood guard outside of the cell while Zoe and Frankie frantically searched all around it until they found exactly what they were looking for. They split up and parted ways in different directions, lucky to have not been seen. Later on, Zilla's second in command, Shelly, returned to her cell and grimaced angrily upon seeing Frankie standing inside with one hand on her lip, another hand behind her back and a smirk on a face. SHELLY: What the hell are you doing in here, bitch?! Are you out of your--" That would be the incomplete sentence of a dead woman. Like a flash of lightning, Shay appeared out of nowhere from behind and quickly pulled a large, plastic bag over Shelly's head, muffling her yells. Giving her no time to fight back, Maya and Zoe bolted on the scene and each grabbed her arms to hold her in place. At that moment, Frankie produced a sharp, sizeable blade from behind her back and stepped up closer to the struggling, suffocating woman. In multiple swift motions, Frankie repeatedly shanked her. It didn't take long for the extreme blood loss to cause Shelly to lose conscious and ultimately drop dead due to the lack of oxygen. Leaving the fallen enemy behind, the four girls rushed off to shower and get rid of the clothing and weapons before the officers would discover her corpse. Neither of the girls wanted to risk the strong possibility, or even inevitability, that Shelly would have followed through on Zilla's plans to kill them. As Zilla's second-in-command and best friend, Shelly very likely would have done just that. In spite of the recent tragedies, Officer Ortiz nonchalantly carried on with his usual activities upon coming in for duty. Without putting up even the smallest fight, Zoe allowed him to lead her away. After two hours, she returned to her cell with her head held high and winked at her friends, signaling that she's successfully done her part of the plan. They acknowledged her wink with smiles and nods. He was the next target on their hit list and he's fallen smoothly into their trap. With latex gloves on their hands that Shay retrieved from the kitchen, Maya handed her a letter. As quickly yet discreetly as possible, Shay dropped the letter off at the warden's suggestion box and skipped off. The letter, written by Maya, said: Dear Warden Welch This is the used condom and the wrapper that Officer Ernesto Ortiz used to rape me last night. It even has his jizz inside of it in case you want to use it for testing or something. ''' '''P.S. The only way you would be reading this is if I'm dead and that sick fuck is the one who did it. Signed, ' ' Rachele E. Nussbaum a.k.a Zilla Three days later, Officer Ortiz had just completed his shift when he was confronted and handcuffed by two detectives, accompanied by the Warden. Seeing some long-awaited Karma transpire right before their eyes, almost every inmate in the prison erupted into a round of applause and joyful cheers. With so much against him, the chances of him dodging a hard time conviction were extremely slim. For the first time since her incarceration, Zoe beamed as she prevailed over her assailant, at last. Last but not least, the girls had one final target in addition to the three that they've flawlessly eliminated. That night, the four of them were alone in the recreational room, laughing and playing a game of pool, still elated over their victory. It was well past the time that they were allowed to be in there but that was part of the plan. Officer Yarwood stepped into the room and grew heated. YARDWOOD: Hey! Get your asses out of here and get to your cells right now! Ya'll know better! The girls quickly glanced up at her and then carried on with their game, which infuriated Yarwood even more. YARWOOD: Oh, you little bitches think I'm playing?! Ya'll better do what the fuck I said or---" SHAY:(cuts her off) Or else you ain't gonna do shit. ''Shut up. Officer Yarwood was taken aback by Shay's tone and equally stunned by the girls' blatant defiance. However, without saying another word, she walked towards the wall and reached out to pull the alarm that would call for security assistance. ZOE: Touch that alarm, bitch, and your ass will wind up exactly where your buddy Ortiz is. Officer Yarwood's heart skipped a beat at the very mention of her partner's name. At loss for words, she stepped away from the wall and turned back around to face the girls. MAYA: Now, close the fucking door. It's time for a little chat. Even though Officer Yarwood complied with Maya's command by shutting the door, she desperately held on to whatever was left of her shattered ego and made a feeble attempt to assert her dominance by speaking with sass. YARWOOD: Alright then, let's chat. (Smirks) What do you want? You have five minutes. FRANKIE: Oh, this won't even take ''two ''minutes. So, keep your fucking mouth shut and listen. SHAY: Now that Zilla and Shelly are gone, you're going to need some people to take over your business, right? YARWOOD: I do, actually. Is ''that ''what you want? SHAY: You're damn right. We want complete control over the whole fucking operation, from the drug deals to the protection. ''Everything. Officer Yarwood was actually pleased by the girls' interest in her criminal organization. She needed someone to take over as head in charge after Zilla and Shelly's deaths, so if this is all the girls were asking for, then it would be a bigger benefit to her than it would be to them.....or so she assumed. YARWOOD:(shrugs) Perfect. You got it. MAYA:(sarcastically) Wow. That was easy... Yarwood smugly grinned at all four of the girls. YARWOOD: But I'm warning all of ya'll....if you fuck me over on this, I have enough guards around here to make sure that none of ya'll make it out of this prison alive. Do you understand? MAYA: Oh no, you're the one who doesn't understand. You're not hearing us correctly'. ' ZOE: That's right. Shay clearly said complete control'. If you didn't catch that, then I'll gladly explain it to you. The four of ''us ''will be running this fucking show from now on and ''you ''will be following ''our orders. You will be following our rules. Now, do you ''understand? YARWOOD:(Snickers) Oh, really? How's that? Maya pulled a piece of paper out and began reading it out loud with confidence. Yarwood's demeanor changed at the drop of a hat as every word that reached her ears made her jaws drop and her body shiver. By the time Maya was done reading, the once so mean and ruthless officer nearly lost control of her bladder. FRANKIE:(smiles wickedly) Oh yeah, Big Bad Zilla never quite struck me as a genius but she was quite organized in the way she described details of many corrupt and unsavory incidents that you and the full names of other officers have taken part in, as well the dates and times said incidents occurred. MAYA: You and about seven other officers could get a ''minimum ''of twenty-five years in prison for all of the horrible shit you've done, mostly likely a life sentence. Yarwood gulped harded, openly showing her fear, which Frankie capatalized on by continuing. FRANKIE: Zilla's even gone as far as to take out a life insurance policy on herself ''and ''she's somehow found out the names of some of your relatives and where they live. Irene and Melvin Yarwood...parents. Melvin Yarwood Jr....brother. Yolanda Yarwood.....sister, or more accurately, Yolanda Coleman, since she's married. Oh and I heard your niece is a total DOLL. Winning beauty pageants and stuff. How lovely. Need I continue...? Yarwood was so dumbfounded and speechless that she would surely choke and sputter if she attempted to respond. ZOE:(smirks) Now, take a wild guess who's got all that info now, hun? YARWOOD:(bitterly) No shit. You. FRANKIE:(shakes her head) Not even. My people on the outside do now. Frankie wasn't going to give specific details but by "my people" she was referring to her one and only twin, Hunter Hollingsworth. MAYA: Which means if you try ransacking ''our cells in search of the original papers that we've taken from Zilla's the night she died, you won't find any. Don't believe me? Try your luck. The four girls paused with their arms folded, challenging the rogue officer. When they saw that she remained shook up and silent, Shay decided to be the one to wrap up the conversation as she confidently stepped up and looked her biggest enemy square in the eye. SHAY: You can stand there with your little pissy ass attitude all you want but if you think about it, I'm letting you off way easier than you deserve. So, bitch, you should be kissing my fucking feet right now. Yarwood couldn't bear to look Shay in the eyes. The girl that she once sexually abused regularly and has evoked such tremendous fear inside of, has now become her boss and someone to be deathly afraid of. SHAY: Now, here's the fucking deal and this will be the first and last time I say this. You can either work with us, do whatever we ''say, keep this operation going and ultimately retire with a nice pension for your labor. Or you can ''try ''killing all of four of us and whether you succeed or not....you, your scumbag colleagues ''and ''your precious family will be very, very sorry. Guaranteed. The choice is yours. It was a no-brainer for Officer Yarwood; she was far more than convinced that the girls had the upper hand in this conflict. So, with a defeated sigh, she accepted the terms that they have set forth. SHAY:(grins) Yeah. Thought so. Swaggering off with pride and confidence, the four girls made their way to the door of the recreation room to leave but Maya glanced over her shoulder to add one final condition. MAYA: Oh yeah, one more thing. We're splitting the earnings eighty-twenty. Eighty percent for us. Twenty-percent for you. Goodnight. It was official. From that night on, Shay, Frankie, Maya and Zoe were the Head Bitches In Charge of the prison unit where the drug operation was concerned. Their followers had complete respect for the four girls' leadership as opposed to the fear and brutality that was once prevalent when Zilla reigned. As long as they conformed to all of the rules set by this powerful young quartet, they had nothing to worry about. The four new underground crime bosses had no interest in regulating and exerting their power by means of violent dictatorship; when respect was given to them, respect was gladly returned ''by them. Over the next five and half years, things ran smoothly for the girls as they were free of all threats, conflicts and fears; they've earned a huge amount of money as a result of running this unlawful organization. For the rest of their time behind those bars, the four girls remained on top. They were forced to make some very savage, morally ambiguous decisions in the beginning to triumph over their enemies and to even be alive for that matter. In addition to this new change, Zoe eventually committed herself to the prison's rehabilitation facility to battle her cocaine addiction. Even though she was isolated for a significant amount of time and therefore, physically unable to uphold her end as being one of the crime bosses, her friends were more than happy to see her getting help. They assured her that every dime of the money earned was just as much hers as it was theirs. All that mattered to the girls was that their friend was getting healthy again, physically and mentally. '''NEXT CHAPTER....FREEDOM. The prison storyline is done. There's still some crazy shit coming up ahead but for now, they'll be a break from all the tragic shit. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts